1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket.
2. The Related Art
The trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry requires fully exploiting the internal space of a computer. This requires components in the computer to be compactly arranged in a confined space inside the computer enclosure. Typically, components such as data storage devices are attached to the computer enclosure with screws. During attachment, each component must be supported by hand. This process is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, this type of mounting technique does not usually allow for installation or replacement of serviceable components located below the data storage device. Thus new techniques are being developed in an endeavor to simplify the installation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080 discloses a rail type mounting device for a data storage device. The data storage device is secured to the mounting device by pushing pins formed on the guide rail into side holes defined in the data storage device. Then, the mounting device is slidably mounted to the computer enclosure. However, the pins are thin and pliable, and are easily bent or damaged during the installation procedure. Once the pins have become bent or damaged, subsequent realignment and reconnection of the data storage device to the enclosure is quite difficult. Moreover, the data storage device cannot be firmly secured in the enclosure, due to clearance existing between each pin and its corresponding hole. This renders the data storage device prone to damage from shock.
It is desired to overcome the above disadvantages by providing an improved mounting device for mounting a data storage device to a computer enclosure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket which is readily and firmly attached to the computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket which allows easy placement/removal of serviceable components located below a drive installed within the drive bracket.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing and a drive bracket received in the housing. The housing has a pair of opposite side panels. Each side panel defines a guiding slot and a retaining recess. The drive bracket has a base from which a pair of side walls extends. Each side wall has an external guiding pivot rotatably received in the corresponding guiding slot, to allow the drive bracket to rotate with respect to the housing between a first position and a second position. In the first position, ample access to an interior space of the housing is available. In the second position, the drive bracket is fully and securely installed within the housing. Each side wall of the drive bracket also has an external retaining post which is received in the corresponding retaining recess of the housing, to firmly secure the drive bracket in the second position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: